


Reboot,

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Pregnancy, So if you came for sexy stuff.... sorry, This is more silly than sexy, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Jasper is frisky, much to the annoyance of a pregnant Peridot who just wants to watch the Camp Pining Hearts reboot in peace.





	Reboot,

The smell of fresh buttery popcorn drifted through the room. Peridot's face broke into an eager grin as the microwave let out a little beep, signalling it was done. As she opened the microwave door, the smell grew stronger and Peridot couldn't help but take a good whiff of that inviting smell. But enough standing around and smelling the popcorn, Peridot would much rather be eating it than admiring it.

Peridot took the popcorn bag out of the microwave and opened it, watching a cloud of steam travel out of the red and white bag. She then emptied the contents of the bag into a white bowl, watching with glee as the popcorn piled up into a mountain of yumminess. Perfect! Now she could properly enjoy watching the Camp Pining Hearts reboot! 

Maybe not...

Peridot furrowed her brows as she stared down at the bowl of popcorn, her fingers idly tapping on her stomach, which was heavy with a clutch of eggs. Maybe she should add more butter? Or shake things up a bit and make caramel popcorn? But wouldn't that be time consuming? What if she missed seeing the new intro? 

Her thought process was cut short when a crude slap on her ass snapped her back into reality. 

Peridot yelped and looked behind her. "Jasper!" she hissed, glaring daggers at said gem, who was also the sire of the eggs she was carrying.

"Sorry, but you're just so gorgeous right now." Jasper purred, giving Peridot a hug from behind. 

Peridot rolled her eyes, of course. Ever since Peridot had started showing Jasper just couldn't keep her hands off of her, even if it was at the most inconvenient of times.

"Can't you keep it in your pants for once?!" she hissed. "The reboot is just about to start! You know how long I've been waiting for this!"

"Stars, you're such a nerd." Jasper teased and gave her neck a gentle little nip. "You're so gorgeous like this." she mused softly.

"I know, you been telling me for months." Peridot complained with an annoyed frown. "Can your failed attempts at seducing me wait? The Camp Pining Hearts reboot is coming on." 

"I can think of more important things to do." Jasper purred and kissed her neck, hands trailing down to Peridot's swollen middle. "And more fun."

Why must her mate be such a horn dog?! Why couldn't Jasper understand the importance of this reboot! She was beyond insufferable! But lucky for Peridot, an idea began to form in her mind about how to deal with Jasper so she could watch her show in peace and quiet. Peridot gave Jasper a wicked smirk as she looked over at her.

"You know, that actually sounds wonderful." she mused.

"Really?" Jasper asked, a face that read she was shock to actually have Peridot agree with her for once.

"Oh most definitely." Peridot purred. "I can always watch the reboot online somewhere." 

"Bout time you realized that, you nerd." Jasper chuckled and kissed her cheek playfully. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?" 

Peridot faked an eager grin and nodded. "Of course." 

And with that being said Peridot was lifted off her feet and into the air, now being held in Jasper's arms. The quartz nuzzled her lovingly and raced off to their bedroom. Once Jasper kicked the bedroom door open, she carefully placed Peridot down, about to help her out of the sweats she wore.

"Hey, what do you say we switch things up a bit?" Peridot mused with a sly smirk.

Immediately Jasper's eyes lit up with glee. "I like the way you think!" she gushed, overwhelming excitement in her tone. 

Peridot eyes lingered on Jasper as she began to undress, taking a brief moment to admire Jasper's tone and muscular body. However, she could see her mate's lovely body everyday, she could only see the first airing of Camp Pining Hearts reboot once! She whistled as Jasper removed the last article of her clothing, now completely nude in the bedroom.

"Good, now lie down." she instructed, summoning some rope from her green gem.

"I could learn to love you being in charge." Jasper grinned and laid down, stretching out all of her limbs. "You should do it more often." she purred.

Peridot smirked and began to tie Jasper's limbs to the bed frame, starting with her arms and then Peridot began to bound her legs to the frame. Checking not just once, not twice, but thrice, that Jasper was properly tied to the bed with no way of escaping or undoing the knots she had ever so carefully done to ensure her mate stayed in place.

"There, nice and tight." Peridot mused, looking down at Jasper. "So, do you wanna hear what I'm gonna do to you?" she asked in a sultry manner as she traced circles on Jasper's middle.

"Fuck yeah." Jasper purred, becoming more and more visibly turned on. Her tentacle unsheathe, dripping wet with arousal as she looked up at Peridot.

"I'm gonna get comfortable on the couch with a snack and watch the reboot." she purred back. "And you are gonna be right here while I enjoy it." Peridot mused and gave Jasper's gem a little 'boop' with that last word.

"Wait... Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jasper snarled and tried to squirm, but the bounds kept her in place.

"I'll be back in an hour." Peridot smirked and turned on her heels.

"Peridot, fucking untie me you piece of shit!" Jasper roared as Peridot snickered and began to walk away. "Get back you piece of ship! I swear when I get my hands on you, you're dead!"

Peridot paid no attention to Jasper's angry ranting and raving, and instead grabbed her bowl of popcorn and plopped herself on the couch. She wasted no time turning on the tv and putting it up to a volume that drowned out Jasper. She smiled as the intro played and ate a handful of popcorn. 

Hopefully Jasper would be calm when the episode was over. After all, who could stay mad at their pregnant mate?


End file.
